sono_kaizoku_boken_no_viren_farukonfandomcom-20200215-history
Viren Farukon
V'iren Farukon' (ヴィレンファルコン; Vu~iren Farukon) whose real name is Taine, is the main protagonist of Sono Kaizoku no Boken Vu-iren Farukon. He is a Calberdren pirate who looks to reclaim his rightful throne of Tonosamar from an evil corrupt count Aldrad Braxton, the head of the Sanjon Trade Company, and avenge the deaths of his family. He is also called the Prince of Pirates and the Prince of Konsorlabell. Appearance and Clothing Like others of his species, Viren has a set of square jaws, blue-gray eyes; his skin color is dark red, the skin on his muzzle is vivid burgundy, sienna tinted brown hair straight cut with a short ponytail, tattoo. Chocolate tricorn hat is one of his prized personal effects and he is seen without it, normally wears a red violet enigo frock coat, vest, pirate captain's pants, white Bastian shirt, before he left a sash he received from as a gift from Zabal, belt, stylish captain boots. Button-up Pirate Shirt, regal pirate jacket. Sanjana Arc: Cult of Condar Arc: Bio Before he was Viren Farukon, he was Taine Lartaun Tonosamar Attacked by pirates disguised as rebels Draga Briyker when Taine was just Raised by the Kultai tribe and Chief Zubei finds out about his heritage from the Kultai chief age 14, slave traders attack the village. At age 16, he leaves Zabal and infiltrates the Marz home and finds evidence of corruption and proof that he is Taine Vulmar Marz. He swears to free the land his father ruled; he steals the records and heads off into the night. When he reaches the port, he successfully hijacks a ship called the Trader's Crown with the help of some prisoners that are onboard. After they escaped the harbor and any pursuing enemies, he renames it the Tiger's Jewel. They head to Konsorlabell, where he meets the pirate Ivanus Jennings, who teaches him the ways of being a pirate, and within five years, he becomes a famous pirate after taking many the Braxton's ships and the ships of his allies. At age 21, he meets Hayato after the Sea Tigers capture his ship the Hanna Age 25, after ten years of terrorizing the Sanjon Trade Company, Viren is at the height of his power when he hears rumors. The Bragger's Prize was destroyed at the Battle of Lonshort with Viren barely surviving after two days at sea he washes up on the shores of Sanjana he wakes up and walks a few miles inland Disoriented, Viren curses aloud the luck he recently had when he hears something coming towards him, and he passes out from exhaustion, When he does wake up, he finds himself in a bedroom and his arm in a sling Princess Keitara meeting Braxton this time face to face Draga Briyker Cult of Condar Arc Udarza Personality protective of those he cares about, intelligent at all to even in merciful, responsible, brave in dangerous situations, devious, romantic(towards Keitara), proves to be very honorable. Loyal to his men, resourceful, a master tactician, When he is in the heat of battle, he can be ruthless when fighting his bitterest of enemies but can keep an even head even when he is in action. Witty, kind, unpredictable. Equipment and Skills Acting: When soldiers found him after being defeat, he fooled the king, even the soldiers for a few weeks and also kept his composure after meeting his archenemy Braxton face to face for the first time Leadership: shows leadership in battle Intelligence: ever since his raising by Kultai, Viren has had a mind for intelligence Marksmanship: Viren is a crack shot with his pistol; he has never known to miss Swordsmanship: Viren is a skilled swordsman; trained by famed pirate Ismaros Tausen, he has held his own against many skilled swordsmen. He can even wield dual swords in combat. Involves swordplay, trickery, resources that are around him. Accuracy: throws knives Horse riding: Shows horses respect Swimming: he is a strong swimmer. Agility: he fast enough to Strength and Fighting skills: during his time with the Kultai tribe, he gains strength despite his slender appearance, he could overpower even a tiger, yet strong enough to break chains even when was 14 years old, can also send people with just one punch. The pistol is a hybrid between revolver and flintlock Compass he was given by the wizard Zabal Sword Relationships Kultai Tribe Keitara Ivanus Jennings Hayato Gaston Kenard Zabal Crimes committed Piracy, robbery, breaking & entering, false identity, breaking trade disruption, sabotage, destruction of company property, kidnapping. Trivia Inspiration the real-life pirate Samuel Bellamy who is known as the Robin Hood of the Seas, the character Sandokan from Emilio Salgari Sandokan series and Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. His name Viren means the leader of heroes in Sanskrit and Farukon is a falcon in Japanese. Far-u-kon Category:Main Category:Calberdren Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate captains Category:Sea Tigers Category:Viren Farukon Category:Kultai Category:Former slaves Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Andolin Marz Category:Tiger's Eye Category:Tiger Category:Archers